


Static

by xoxofrankoreo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank is 18, Gerard is like 22-24 or something, M/M, Mr. Way - Freeform, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxofrankoreo/pseuds/xoxofrankoreo
Summary: As soon as Frank starts to enjoy his god given right to jerk off, the school calls. You can guess who's on the other end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! As it says in the tags: Frank is over the age of consent in this fic. Enjoy!

Fucking finally. Frank flung open his front door and ran into the house. He dropped his backpack onto the floor and was halfway up the stairs before he realized that he left the door open behind him.

“Shit.” Frank mumbled under his breath as he came back down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet and slammed the door with such force that a picture fell off the wall. He gave it a portion of a thought and after judging that yes, the picture wasn’t broken, flew back up the steps two at a time.

By the time he had hit the landing, Frank had thrown off his jacket. When he came to his bedroom door, he couldn’t get the knob open because he had only taken his shirt off half way. 

After a quick struggle, Frank opened his door, flung his shirt onto the floor and toed his shoes off in a way that he knew would make his mom scold him and say something about scuffing the heel but right now, Frank didn’t care. He couldn’t care less about his damn shoes if he tried. Right now, there was only one thing on his mind and that was to get himself naked with his cock in hand. 

Every first Wednesday of the month, Frank’s mom had to work late and Frank wasn’t gonna use that time to further some intellectual study or volunteer at the soup kitchen. Fuck that, he was a teenager and he was gonna jack off for as long and as loud as he wanted cause that’s what any sane person would do. 

After a quick struggle with his pants that may have involved a bruised shin and a bloody lip, Frank was finally, gloriously, magnificently splayed on his bead beating one out. Usually, for the first round, he didn’t need porn or anything to get the job done. He had enough in his spank bank from 6th period Art with that hot long-term sub, Mr. Way. Jesus, Frank wasn’t usually the type to fall for teachers because they didn’t usually get along well but Christ, Way was like all his fantasies bundled up into one man, and it wasn’t fair.

Frank laid there with his dick in his hand, gently stroking as he thought about all the shit he swore Mr. Way did just to fuck with him. The pencils in the mouth, licking and  _ biting _ his lips whenever Frank had a question, wearing those jeans,  _ god those jeans,  _ that clung to his ass like they were getting paid to do it. 

“Ah-” Frank moaned as the pace of his fist quickened. He opened his eyes and just watched his cock sliding in and out of his hand, thinking about how much hotter, how much wetter it could be if Mr. Way would just fucking go down on him already. Or if he would let Frank go down on him, Frank wasn’t picky. 

He could feel himself starting to come as his rhythm got messed up and his hips started to stutter in an uncontrollable and probably embarrassing way.

“Ah- Jesus fuck,” Frank was right on the brink of coming all over himself and his bed when-

_ When there’s something strange in your neighborhood. Who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! _

Frank scrambled off the bed and frantically tried to find his phone in the pocket of his pants. 

_ If it's somethin' weird an it don't look good. Who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! _

Finally. Of-fucking-course it was in the last pocket he checked. He hit the talk button without even a thought to see who was calling. The only person who ever called him anyway was his mom.

“Yeah?” Frank was definitely not in the mood to be chewed out by his mom and definitely not in the mood to be talking when he was buck naked on his bedroom floor with a now (unfortunately) semi-hard dick. It was like god hated him or something.

“Hi, Frank? Do I have the right number?”

“Yeah, this is Frank.” Pulling the phone away from his ear, Frank finally thought to actually look at who was calling. 

Apparently “ **HELL** ” was calling.

What the hell kinda business did his school have in calling him  _ after school hours?  _ Damn, shouldn’t he like be getting paid overtime or something for this shit? Frank held his softening cock in one hand and the held the phone up to his ear with the other. He said a quick prayer for his dying boner and made a mental note to drop out of highschool like, yesterday.

“What’re you calling for? Am I in trouble?” Frank made another mental note to punch himself in the face as soon as possible. “Also who the fuck- sorry. Who is this?”

A quiet laugh crackled through the phone. “It’s Gerard- It’s Mr. Way, Frank. You left a binder at school today. I thought it looked like it was important, just in case if, you had any tests to study for tonight or something.”

Frank listened to the cadence of Mr. Way’s voice and his mind wandered back to where it had been several minutes ago; he pictured Mr. Way leaning back in his chair, legs resting on his desk, one hand probably fidgeting with his hair. Frank could see the way Mr. Way’s lips crooked when he talked,  _ god _ those fucking lips. He could imagine Mr. Way bending himself over the desk and just fucking him right-

“Uh, Frank? Hello?”

Frank meant to laugh and apologize but it all came out as some sort of jumbled moan. Frank’s hand was a traitor that had started jerking himself off again as he listened to Mr. Way drone on about the binder. 

“Are you okay, Frank?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Really, really good.” Frank licked his palm to reduce the friction and he knew it wasn’t smart but jesus, he didn’t care.

“Okay, good. Anyway, if you need the binder, I have to stay late at school today and you’re welcome to come and pick it up before I leave. That’ll be around seven, I think.”

“I think, ah- I think I’ll be alright without it.” Frank wasn’t even trying to hide his moans anymore. Mr. Way definitely flirted with him in class so what harm would jerking off while talking to him over the phone do? Christ, he could be expelled for this. 

“Alright, Frank. Well, just wanted to make sure. If you change your mind, just know that-”

“Say my name again.” Frank moaned into the receiver as what Mr. Way had actually said hit him like a ten ton truck. He had invited Frank to visit him  _ at school. When no one else would be there. When all of his fantasies took place.  _

“Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“Frank,” there was a quiet moment on Mr. Way’s end as Frank heard nothing but some sort of distant rustling noise and then what sounded to be a zipper. Oh.

_ Oh. _

Okay, so Gerard definitely just got his cock out. Frank felt like he was dying and that wasn’t just because of his rapidly approaching orgasm. Mr. Way was sitting at his desk with his dick in his hand, jacking himself off to Frank jacking himself off. What the fuck. What the fuck was happening. 

Frank picked up speed after he spat on his hand one last time for good measure, so it would sound nice and slick and easily audible from the other side of the phone conversation. He maybe played up his moans but made time in between each one to try and hear what was happening on Mr. Way’s end.

He came with a long, drawn out groan and came so damn hard he got jizz on his chin which was kinda gross but also mostly awesome cause it was Mr. Way that did that, Mr. Way that heard him. Holy shit.

Frank listened as he heard the tiniest hitch in breathing come from Mr. Way that mostly sounded like static but he knew what was happening and as hot as Frank was for it, he was also fucking terrified for what it might mean for tomorrow’s art period. 

There was another extended silence while Frank just sat there on his bedroom floor with his legs sprawled out in front of him, leaning against his bed and covered in jizz, and just listened to Mr. Way’s breathing. He sat patiently and waited for Mr. Way to be the first person to say something.

“Um, Frank-” Mr. Way cleared his throat. “Are you sure you don’t need that binder? I’ll be here until-”

As if Mr. Way’s tone wasn’t a neon sign that read ‘let me lay you out on my desk and rim you!’ Frank still felt a worm of doubt in his gut as he frantically gathered his clothes and replied: “Yeah, yeah. Be over in ten.” 

This time though, Frank didn’t bother with underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Mr. Way still a thing in the MCR fandom? I've been outta it for like three years but like, if it is thank fuck. If it's not well, send me a PM on Tumblr and I'll enlighten you holy hell. Anyway, hope you liked it. This might (miiiight) become some sort of series. We'll see.


End file.
